nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forest (Canopy)
The forest is a a location that appears in Canopy, and also where the game takes place. Appearance The forest is seen in the day time, where everything is a bright colour. The dominant colours appear to be peach, white, yellow, and red. However, there are many other multi-coloured flora and fauna. Planet information Location In the forest that Canopy takes place, it seems as though it takes place in the upper part of the forest, due to the lack of visible ground and all the branches. This forest is seen either in the day or early morning, as everything is very bright in Canopy. This part of the forest is very rich in branches, and also seems to lack any sort of visible ground. among the many bushes of the forest]] This forest contains lots and lots of bugs, some intelligent, some not; along with this, the forest is very fruitful, as fruit is common here. Although most fruit is accessible, one type of fruit can only be obtained by picking it from far away white bushes, these bushes visible in the background. ]] The forest seems to have been colonized, as metal structures are present in some parts of the forest, along with large purple gears that move objects around. One message mentions "pink furry creatures" at having done this. Although it has not been confirmed, they may have also introduced string. The people who colonized it may also be using red vines to destroy the forest, as these objects are sometimes found being moved around by gears. It is not known if the "pink furry creatures" were still doing this colonization at the time of Canopy, as much of the forest contains none of this metal, and much of what has been put up has been overrun by the forests branches and creatures. Flora The branches in Canopy come in many shapes and sizes, some of them having certain objects growing on them and being of different properties. Of the natural types of branches, there are branches with one of many flowers, some of these flowers being tulips and regular flowers. ]] Several types of vines exists, such as rigid green vines that have spheres of some green liquid going down them. These vines are slippery and sometimes require Canopy to constantly grab at a high point of the vine to stay up. ]] Of the many types of vines, red vines are the only known hazardous, these dangerous vines appearing as large red cylindrical branches overcome with spiky red vines, these types of vines commonly found with a spike heads somewhere on them. ]] Blue vines are a type of vine that act like green vines, although some ends of blue vines are not connected to anything, making them usually dangerous to hold on to. However, blue vines seem to be used more creatively, as blue vines are commonly found in different shapes. Mushrooms are a less seen type of fauna, appearing more different than most fauna and having a very weak stem, this structure often leaning in one direction when Canopy holds on to it. Fauna The upper portions of the forest, where Canopy takes place, is easily seen to have a large amount of just a few types of creatures. ]] Beetles are apparently mindless bugs that climb up branches just to fling themselves off the top, and presumably fall farther down than what they traversed to get up to the top of the branch. They are rather tiny and large in number, and quite easy to avoid due to their rather rare interference with the player. The location they appear in can effect how many are found in one place. Spiders are defenseless and usually easy to avoid fauna, these enemies hanging from string and susceptible to falling off it, along with also being open for attack (most of the time). They make use of string to sometimes make creative spider webs. near a spider and a web of string]] Squishy bugs are an interesting type of fauna, these enemies found with their entire body on branches, looking as though they have been impaled on them, but still seem to thrive. Lacking any arms or legs, these squishy enemies are confined to the object they are on, and are free only to move up or down the pole. The construction of their body allows for them to move over nodes and fruit, bringing these into its mouth, but not eating them. Mosquitoes are the only known winged type of fauna, these peaceful creatures moving in straight lines in a set path. They are sometimes encountered in large groups that inhabit a single line of movement. ]] The most aggressive and violent of all fauna, carnivorous moths appear as creatures that have a white coloured head inside a mouth-like shell, this shell having four black legs. Carnivorous moths are territorial, letting off a loud shriek when something enters their territory, and proceeding to take the shortest route to get to them. Although they lack any method of attacking, they are smart in that they try to home in one the player and will try to take short paths to them, causing inconvenience to those just passing by. Canopy is a monkey like character that has long arms and large hands, these arms used for easy traversal of the forest. What species it is part of, what state the species is in, and how many member there are is not known. Trivia *Although the forest has the same large trees in the background that the Small Fry forest has, the two forests are not related, and the Canopy forest is not related to the planet seen in the opening of Cheese Dreams. Notes again I'm not sure it is not supposed to be Earth in Small Fry. You can draw some world link here if you want but the truth is we just like Cameos. Nitrome blog: - Friday Update! → Comment by Nitrome: They Fry and Canopy are just done by the same artst (me [Jon Annal]) and I like cameos. They weren't really supposed to be set in the same place. I guess the art style just looks kinda similar. }} Category:Canopy Category:Locations